


Punishment Well Deserved

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Slapping, Dom Ruby (Supernatural), Dom/sub, F/M, Self-Esteem Issues, Sub Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 11:27:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16853167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Ruby has Sam all tied up.





	Punishment Well Deserved

Tears were leaking from Sam’s eyes, but he couldn’t bring himself to safeword.  Ruby had him tied up to the bed, arms and legs bound tight so that he couldn’t move.

That’s not what was getting him so worked up, though.

Ruby’s long fingers slapped at his balls again, the smacking sound echoing in the dirty hotel room.  She’d found the perfectly small rope to tie meticulously around the base of Sam’s erect penis, looping it down to catch each ball in the tie as well.  She tied it tightly enough that Sam could feel the pulsing of his heartbeat in his cock and each ball with every beat, and when he looked down at himself he was surprised at how dark pink color his cock was.

Another smack sounded, making Sam cry out.  “Such a good boy for Mistress, Sammy,” Ruby complimented, lust dripping from her voice as she dragged her nails sharply down his thighs.  “Just a little bit more and maybe I’ll give you what you want.”

Sam groaned, dick attempting to get harder even as it was restrained by the rope.  Ruby grabbed at Sam’s balls, wrapped tightly in the rope, and squeezed them hard at the same time that she let a slap fall on the head of his penis, making it purple even more.  She then rubbed his balls roughly between her hands before slapping them again, making Sam cry out.

Ruby tisked.  “You keep up that noise, Sammy, you’re never going to get what you want…”

Sam whimpered, but bit his lip to try to contain himself.  The pain on his lip took away a little of the pain from his cock and balls, but not enough to let him be distracted.

Sam didn’t  _want_  to be distracted from the torture Ruby was putting him through, though.  He deserved it, he hadn’t been able to help Dean get out of his deal, he’d started drinking demon blood, he was evil inside.

A little sexual torture was punishment well deserved, he reminded himself as Ruby’s hand came down in another harsh slap on his balls, his thighs tightening through the pain.


End file.
